Dark Knight Forever
by Egghead
Summary: Summary: Almost one year after Batman's supposed death, a new Dark Knight emerges to take over the reins as Gotham's protector. Disclaimer: I don't own the Dark Knight franchise or any of their characters, ok?


**Dark Knight Forever**

**Summary: Almost one year after Batman's supposed death, a new Dark Knight emerges to take over the reins as Gotham's protector. Disclaimer: I don't own the Dark Knight franchise or any of their characters, ok?**

Bzzzttt!

"Ow! Dammit!"

Cursing under his breath in his soft brooklyn accent, Robin John Blake slides out from underneath the Tumbler shaking his hand after getting a shock from one of the electrical wirings while doing some routine maintenance on the high tech tank. The former beat cop and detective had been in charge of his patrol car's maintenance and was fairly confident in his skills with engines.

The Tumbler was just another car. Albeit a car with a high powered, fuel injected engine which one can normally find in a fighter plane, but still a car nonetheless. How hard could it be, right?

Famous last words.

"Having a bit of difficulty Mister Blake?" Alfred Pennyworth's voice inquired in it's normal cockney fashion from behind the younger man. John turns around and regards Bruce Wayne's former butler and confidant.

"Just trying to do some maintenance on the Tumbler Alfred. I didn't want to bother you on something as routine as this." Blake answered.

"It would have been appreciated had this been just your ordinary everyday vehicle." Alfred stated patting the hood of the Tumbler. "And not something that can blow us all to kingdom come when handled wrong."

"Sorry about that." Blake apologized looking properly embarassed. "You had so much on your plate now that I didn't want to bother you with these things."

Ever since Blake had inherited the Batcave after that debacle with Bane nearly eight months ago, Alfred took it upon himself to assist Blake in his new role as he once did Bruce Wayne in his alter ego as Batman serving as his monitor, mechanic, information gatherer, armorer and medic at the same time. And at the same time, Alfred was also hired to manage the orphanage that used to be Wayne Manor.

"Thank you for your concern Mister Blake but I am already used to doing this." Alfred said. "Besides, it's the least I can do for you since you've had to shoulder such a heavy burden. You need all the help you can get."

"You've helped me more then you know Alfred." Blake said with a smile. "You, Commisioner Gordon and Mister Fox." During his first few months as Gotham's protector, Blake relied heavily on Gordon and Fox in addition to Alfred to help get the job done.

With Gordon's help, he had undergone additional intensive training to better prepare him for his role which included combat training with the Special Forces as well as advanced lessons in various subjects and disciplines. He also provided valuable intel and information when needed.

Lucius Fox had provided him with technological and logistical assistance, supplying him with a full body kevlar suit (Since Blake still didn't want to take the mantle of Batman) as well as a number of specialized weapons which included an electrified nightstick, a stun gun as well as a number of explosive and gas pellets.

Armed with these new weapons, Blake waged a shadowy war against the criminal elements of Gotham. Always taking care of leaving no evidence of his presence except for the battered bodies of his victims, Blake became an urban legend haunting the minds of every crook in the city whenever they committed a crime.

Assisting him in this war was a revitalized Gotham PD who was now being armed by the Weapons Research Division of Waynecorp. Ever since their tech fell into the hands of Bane, it had been reverse engineered and sold on the streets to any criminal threat that can afford it. Giving the police access to their weapons would allow them to battle criminals on even terms.

But nowadays, being on even terms didn't seem enough. On the heels of Bane and Joker came a new breed of criminals terrorizing the streets. Criminals like the mysterious Black Mask, the Riddler, Poison Ivy and the Penguin and not to mention the re-emergence of the Joker himself with an insane new female sidekick named Harlequin.

Yes. To remain as a mere urban legend was no longer enough. Gotham needed a face in its fight against crime. And that face is Batman.

To this end, Lucius Fox began quietly initiating a plan as instructed in Bruce Wayne's will which would change their way of life forever. And after months of preparation, they were ready.

"Today's the day isn't it?" Blake asks to which Alfred nods his confirmation.

Sighing in resignation, Blake presses a button and raises the custom rack where the new batsuit designed by Fox hung. The new batsuit had a number of features which will give Blake the edge he needs as Batman.

This included increased protection from damages.

Insulation from extreme temperatures and electricity.

Strength enhancing mini servos.

Metal reinforced gauntlets with razor sharp spike.

A kevelar weave 'paraglide' cape.

An actual helmet for his head instead of a cowl which offered better protection and had variable spectrum visual capability, an advanced communication array, an HUD with a computer uplink to the mainframe at the batcave and its own two hour air supply.

A specially designed gas gun in a hip holster with interchangeable barrels for various purposes.

A pair of collapsible stun batons.

And a new and improved utility belt which Blake helped design.

"You know. Bruce told me that Batman can be anybody in this city." Blake said as he touches the suit. "I just never thought that I'd be the one who'll BE Batman. I don't know if I'm ready yet."

"Master Bruce obviously saw something in you, otherwise you won't even be here. I've seen how hard you've worked and I can say that you ARE ready for the mantle of Batman." Alfred assured him. "Besides, Batman does not have to do things alone this time, right?" Alfred said with a twinkle in his eyes as he opens the television just in time to catch the tailend of a speech delivered by Lucius Fox who stood before a podium with a golden bat logo with the words 'Batman Incorporated' on it.

"Bruce Wayne believed in the ideals Batman represented which is the reason why he funded Batman's operations from day one. His only mistake was believing Batman could do the job alone and that cost him his life. So now, we pay tribute to both Bruce Wayne and Batman with the establishment of this organization. No longer will Gotham be without a Batman. Starting today, we fight ideas with better ideas. The idea of crime with the idea of Batman. From today on, Batman will be everywhere where it's dark." At this statement, a number of bat signals light up the night sky to a thunderous applause.

"I guess that's my cue to get to work isn't it, Alfred?" Blake said with a small smile.

"It certainly is Mister Blake." Alfred said stepping back with a small smile of his own as the rack closes over Blake to give him some privacy as he changed. "Have a good evening."

Author's Notes: Could've been a better ending but otherwise…. Meh…. I just had to get this off my mind. R&R pls.


End file.
